Family
by sixbynine
Summary: Haruhi thinks about her family. K plus for implication


A/N, I said I would write an OHSHC fic and I did, sadly not smut, but I still need to get used to writing 'brother' instead of other boy (squee HikaruXKaoru). This is quite an odd I idea I got whilst I was coming home from college… I almost missed my stop because of this… damn fiction…

Haruhi stood off to one side in the unused music room and looked at the people there. She could see Kyouya sitting by himself with his laptop, researching whatever it was he researched. Mori was silently sitting with Honey who, as always, was eating and talking in a loud voice. The twins sat by themselves entwined in each other's arms; they were silent but Haruhi knew they were comunicating.

Standing silently she contemplated her life since she had found this strange place. It had been over a year since surprise and shock had caused her to back into the vase, breaking it. In that year she had managed to work of half her debt, but she knew that even if Kyouya cancelled it completely she would never leave the host club, strange though it may seem she had found a weird family here.

She smiled as she thought of these people, they were her family she knew. Odd and deranged, they were hers, and she loved them all. She remembered her first day her, how whispers and mutters had followed her, how she had cried to herself and questioned her decision to attend this school. The first few weeks were the hardest, after that interest died down, but jibes were still sent her way by rich girls with nothing better to do. Then she remembered finding the host club and being completely panicked at being surrounded by all these boys, and then breaking the vase and being terrified that this was end of her days at Ouran. Then slowly one by one the boys gradually came to like her, she remembered those days with fondness, the day when things started to look up for her.

She watched the twins and smiled, she knew their secret; knew what they thought they had done such a good job at hiding from others. Ever since Kyouya had noticed her naturally observant streak he had begun to gently train her as a replacement. He had started by asking her to organise his files for him and slowing letting her see the files he kept and involving her more with the research he did. It hadn't taken her long to see through it and he had been pleased with her. Her first breakthrough she almost wished she had never found. The twin's secret had been the first thing she knew that Kyouya didn't, looking back she was surprised he hadn't noticed, after all to her eyes it was so obvious. Looking at them now she could see that to anyone else they looked peacefully asleep, but she could see that they were in fact awake and trying very hard to restrain themselves from anything too obvious. She could see Kaoru's thumb draw gentle circles on Hikaru's hand and Hikaru stroke his brother side with his finger. She doubted they even knew they were doing it. The strange thing was it didn't seem weird or disgusting to her, when she looked at them she couldn't imagine them any other way. She knew that before this place she would have shied away from anything like that, but knowing the twins it just seem like the perfect way for them to be.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Mori silently wipe cake from Honey's face and grinned to herself. She wasn't sure anyone truly knew the extent of their relationship, she could tell a few things from Mori's expression (few though they were) about how he felt towards Honey. Honey on the other hand was incredibly simple; he loved everyone with everything he had. But from tiny little details, like a slight catch in his voice when he spoke about him, Haruhi knew that he loved Mori just a tiny bit more. From the way Mori doted on Honey she could deduce that he felt the same way. Mori saw her looking and treated her to a rare smile, he knew that she could see through his outer shell and so he didn't bother to hide from her anymore, but there was something about their relationship which seemed so pure and untouchable that she was loathe to pry. Smiling back she turned and looked towards Kyouya.

He sat, as always, by himself at his desk. It was like he tried to distance himself from them; Haruhi couldn't blame him; he was leaving soon to take over his family's business. She only knew this because Kyouya's research bug had bit her. She held no doubt that her prying had gone unnoticed by Kyouya, and she knew that the small smiles of gratitude that came her way were Kyouya's only way of saying thank-you to her, she had yet to figure out what for. She could see his eyes were filled with sadness as he to watched discreetly out of the corner of his eye, in his own way he loved this place and these people as much as anyone she knew he had found a sort of family here as well. She often wondered what the club would do with out its 'mother' to keep 'daddy' in line, but then she supposed that's why I'm being herded in the general direction of replacement.

Talking of 'daddy' she looked towards Tamaki, he was bouncing around the room from one person to another looking for attention. He was being politely ignored by all, but it didn't stop him from trying. She smiled, Tamaki was so simple on the surface, he was just a rich boy with nothing better to with his time than entertain rich girls. But Haruhi knew that behind that there was a complex boy constantly trying to please everyone and do the right thing all the time. At first she had found him obnoxious, annoying and overbearing. Not to mention making everyone call him lord or daddy was just weird. But slowing she began to realise that he truly the daddy of this family.

Yes, she decided looking at them all. The twins-close to giving up the pretence and claiming each other right there. Mori and Honey-one small and bouncy and clearly in love, the other a polar opposite and clearly obsessed with his small charge. Kyouya-alone, and far away yet the best friend she could have ever hoped to have. Tamaki-bouncy, hyper, simple yet strangely complicated to. They were her family and she couldn't have wished for a better one.

As she felt two strong arms slip round her waist she briefly wondered if this could be considered incest, after all he did make her call him 'daddy'. But all thoughts were wiped from her head as Tamaki claimed her lips as his. She turned in his arms and nestled her head against his chest, sighing contentedly. Yes, she thought, they were weird and they were 'rich bastards' but they were hers and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hggg


End file.
